kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Ammonax
Height: 80 meters Weight: 45,000 tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Melee Primary Attacks: Arm Smack, Shell Whack Secondary Attacks: Tentacle Grab, Bite Primary Weapons: Atlantean Gas Secondary Weapons: Siphon Jet Energy: Stamina Overview Ammonax is a huge ammonite, mutated to have advanced features, a squid-like arm display with two long tentacles and eight arms, and an impervious shell harder than most other kaiju armor, even surpassing some mechas. Ammonax battles with his arms and tentacles, of which his long tentacles have spikes on them, his super-tough shell, and an ability to float granted from his creation! Origin Not that long ago, underwater ruins were discovered near Europe. They were called Atlantis, for the classical reason, thus bringing up the total of different Atlantises up to 5. However, this Atlantis seemed to be made out of metal and technology, rusted away by the passage of time. That didn't stop the mini sub from using its arms to push a button, and a giant dome, covered with rocks, cracked open and released Ammonax! Data files were miraculously retrieved from the wreckage, and there, and interesting story unfolded... Atlantis, or at least this one, was a recreation colony from outer space, made by aquatic aliens who loved Earth's variety compared to their ocean planet. They settled down here, and the newest vacationing zone worked quite well for a number of years. But it was not to last, and giant monsters attacked the colony, turning it from the best vacation, into an absolute nightmare. The Atlanteans decided to make their own giant monster, using a native creature as the base. The theory was that if the invading giant beasts saw another giant monster, and if that giant monster was a good combatant, then the beasts would leave the place alone. Well, as it turned out, Ammonax had no interest in protecting the Atlantis Colony, and they sealed the encased kraken away as punishment for his laziness, right before getting smashed by the aquatic enemies. Energy Combat Ammonax regains energy slowly over time, and uses it whenever he uses his atlantean gas abilities. It should be noted that the energy drain is not from the use, but actually from the creation of more gas, as that is how Ammonax stays afloat! Ranged Combat Ammonax floats via a mysterious gas located in his shell. He can emit this gas in his front as a cosmic-damage gas that is corrosive in Earth's atmosphere. Its weird chemistry means that monsters with resistance to acids may not resist this chemical. Ammonax can also use his siphon in combination with the Atlantean Gas to jet backwards as an escape method. This has the side effect of ramming into anything behind him for damage. Grappling Ammonax is a surprisingly good grappler. Though not strong, he can use his shell as a battering ram to beat other monsters into submission, knocking them down. Unfortuantly, he may not want to engage in grappling, because Ammonax is incredibly light for his size, and he floats, meaning even the weakest of monsters could throw him around. Melee Ammonax can use his long tentacles as a melee option, giving him an attack with good range. As a more up-close feature, his 8 arms can whack for damage. His most powerful attack is his beak, which can bite for good, armor-piercing damage, but he has to be really close for it to work. His shell, normally the bulk of his armour, and body, can also be used as an attack. Ammonax tends to anchor himself to the ground with four of his arms, and he can use the strength of that grip to allow him to get solid shell smacks off. Weaknesses Ammonax is very light, allowing him to be thrown around easily, and he really is armor-focused. He does not have a lot of health, and powerful, armor-piercing attacks will still hurt him greatly. Trivia Ammonax has good speed, despite being an ammonite. He anchors himself to the ground with four tentacles, and pulls himself along quickly as movement. Ammonax's shell is incredibly durable. It greatly reduces all damage he gets, and Ammonax has one of the toughest, and biggest, armor bars in the game. External Links *Unofficial design thread Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Pink Kaiju Category:Yellow Kaiju Category:Experiments Category:Good Kaiju